The Memories That Seemed Fake
by ShadowBlade4444
Summary: "These memories we've made seem fake but in reality their real" part of my new series "Memories" this consists of a series of oneshots focusing in Eitas and Masuzus relationship these are request sent to me by views if you have a request please tell me and ill write it
1. Love

Not many people know the word Love and those who do hate it or seek it depending on who you are there are some who dont know what it is but yet still seek it there is love that is forbidden or love that seemed fake at a first or love that surprised everyone or some may have seen it coming Love is a powerful word all it takes is the right time and soon someone will find out how much they love you or what love is

"Kurumi i love you!"

"Kujo...i love you..."

"Sorata...is this...love?"

"Kirito i love you...so much"

"i think...i think i might love you Eita"

"i love you Yuno"

"Len i love you!"

Because Love is strong...

**what did you think? i featured all the animes im writing storys about on here this is just the kickoff for each story if you guys want a request done PM me or leave a review**


	2. Your Mine

**hello! sorry for not being active all the time I don't really have an excuse other than im lazy anyway this is overdue and a request I do not remember the guys name but I hope you enjoy it we talked about what he wanted over PM and we decided on this anyway enjoy!**

**Summary: Masuzu and Eita argue and Eita says that their fake relationship is over, Ai over hears this and steals Eita**

* * *

><p>She screwed up, she wish she could've taken it back but it was to late she screwed up! Now Ai took Eita and Masuzu was let with fending off the Boys yet again. But why did she care? She didn't like Eita anyway, he was just a tool for her but...whenever shes near him...her heat beats a little faster almost as if she lo- No! She is Masuzu! She will not fall in love with Eita! Besides whats their to like about him? The fact that his laugh makes her heart skip a beat? The way he acts brave, the constant need to cuddle with him...maybe she did love him...but even if she did its to late...he's gone. No! what was she saying? She is Masuzu! If she wants Eita back she WILL have Eita back!<p>

* * *

><p>Masuzu was reading Eita's journal yet again in the club room while Chiwa was doing her home work and Himeka waiting for "the master of love" Or A.K.A Ai, Eita's current girlfriend<p>

Just then the door opened revealing Eita looking miserable and Ai smiling and clinging to his arm with her eyes closed. Eita took one look at Masuzu and she looked back before she turned away acting like she didn't care _oh but she did and it was ripping her apart_.

"Ah Master, where were you? You were later than usual" Himeka said, walking up to the couple

"Sorry I was on a _date_ with my _boyfriend Eita_" Ai said looking at Masuzu as he said Date and Boyfriend, who was trying her best to keep her cool _oh this she devil_ Masuzu thought

"Wow! Your amazing Master!" Himeka said astounded for some reason, Ai just smiled before sitting down next to Eita and laying her head on his shoulder while smiling _I used to lay on that shoulder that should be me!_ Masuzu thought, clenching the book tighter

Eita, sensing the tension in the air, decided to lighten the mood "so...Masuzu what are todays club activitys?" he said looking at Masuzu. She felt his gaze and she sat up and went to write on the board

Once she was done, everyone was confused with what was written "How To Deal With Bitches Stealing Your Boyfriend" Eita said out loud

"aw is someone feeling jealous that such a "real" relationship did work out?" Ai teased "No! Why would I feel jealous? I didn't like Eita anyway" Masuzu said. She thought she saw Eita bow his head in sadness _probably just my imagination he didn't like me either...did he?_

"well how are we going to do this activity?" Ai said hugging Eita's arm closer, receiving an annoyed sigh from him. Before Masuzu could say anything the bell for class rung _saved by the bell_ she thought, before grabbing her bag and dashing out the door

* * *

><p>Class was miserable, she kept stealing side glances at Eita but he was never looking at her, instead he was doing classwork. deciding she was going to have to put in more effort if she wanted Eita back, she scribbled on a piece of paper. when the bell run she gave Eita the note and fled the room<p>

It felt like forever as she waited _maybe he's busy with Ai...maybe he doesn't care about me_ just then she heard foot steps and looked up to see Eita standing there

"what did you need?" he asked. Masuzu couldn't hold it back any longer she ran towards Eita and buried her face in his shirt

"Woah! Masuzu are you okay!?" Eita said shocked. Masuzu mumbled something but it was muffled because her face was in Eita's shirt "hm? what was that?"

"you idiot! How could you leave me for her?, I missed you...I missed your smell, I missed your arms, please don't leave me" She was crying about now which shocked both her and Eita, she hadn't expected to cry over this. Mabye she did love him. She felt arms wrap around her body and she was pressed closer to Eita, she gasped and looked up to see Eita staring into her eyes and smiling, she could've melted right there

"first off I didn't leave you, Ai overheard our argument and came up to me the day after asking me out. I couldn't say no, I didn't know it was going to affect you this bad" he said "idiot...of course it would" she said quietly

"Eita!? What are you doing!?" Eita looked up to see Ai staring at him with disbelief "ah! uh listen I can explain you see she wanted to talk and-"

"why would you choose her!? I loved you more!" Ai said practically yelling "um Masuzu!, help me out here!" but Masuzu wasn't listening she was smiling and she buried her face into Eita _your mine Eita...and I love you more then her_

* * *

><p><strong>well? I feel like this was horrible I didn't execute it right. good idea! wrong execution oh well I tried at least my grammer is getting better my followers have been BUGGING me about that for ages now but now I think its getting better dontcha think? anyway sorry this sucked if you have any other request please tell me! I would love to do them bye!<strong>


End file.
